This invention relates generally to a system for providing precise angular measurements, and, more particularly, to a system which is capable of quickly and effectively providing the precise angular measurements necessary for the accurate production of wing ribs.
It is has long been recognized that it is diffuclt to quickly and accurately ascertain the exact interior angles located within structures having cavities or being hollow. Unfortunately, there are many instances wherein such exact measurements are extremely essential, for example, when taking measurements of the interior cavities of wings of aircraft or hulls of ships. To date, taking such precise measurements requires the utilization of complex and highly costly measurement devices and/or related measuring techniques. One example of such a complex measuring technique includes the utilization of computerized simulation in which such measurements, after lengthy calculations, can be compiled by the use of computers.
A particular instance in which interior cavity measurements are of utmost criticality can be found during the production of wing ribs for installation within aircraft, as for example, the F-4 aircraft. Critical measurements of such interior angles in aircraft wings are extremely important since in many instances it is the interior cavity of such wings which are utilized for fuel storage. If the wing ribs located therein are improperly fit then, in many instances, fuel leakage will occur. Another somewhat related problem with respect to improperly sized ribs relates to wing-lockdown. Although the problem of improper locking down is quite readily spotted and corrected prior to the aircraft leaving the assembly line, the problem mentioned hereinabove, that is, dealing with fuel leaks is substantially more serious.
The improper fitting of wing ribs leads to a fuel leakage problem which is extremely dangerous, yet virtually impossible to detect during the assembly of such aircraft. In fact, in most instances such fuel leaks associated with improper wing rib fit are not found until the aircraft has left the assembly line and is undergoing a testing procedure or in some instances, has already been delivered to the customer for actual usage. Once such a fuel leak arises, however, not only does such fuel leak create an extremely dangerous fire hazard but also the repair of fuel leaks is extremely time consuming and costly.
As mentioned above the techniques in use to date in matching wing ribs to the interior cavity configurations of wings incorporate the use of computer analysis, a procedure which may add weeks to the actual construction of the aircraft. Further, as pointed out hereinabobve, it should be realized that although the construction of wing ribs is one area in which interior angular measurements is a critical consideration, there are many other such examples wherein the utilization of a device capable of accurately and quickly ascertaining interior angular measurements would be especially useful.